Deaf
by LxLight117.337
Summary: Levi forgets to tell Eren about a titan that can make him deaf, and now that Eren became deaf from it Eren is angry with Levi ...Giving him attitude and all. And you all know Levi would NOT tolerate with that! Also the whole time Levi suffers certain feelings for Eren he does not understand... Deaf!Eren x Levi !ENJOY (sorry not the best summary but oh well)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first chapter fic as well as Levi x Eren fic. They are my top OTP in attack on titan!Beautiful together…. : ) Okay so anyway a Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or ANY characters…couldn't have nearly made it as good as the owners have! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

The screaming titan, not nearly as big as the colossal titan, maybe the smallest out of the group, but still one of the most deadliest. The "TST", as called, was just recently found out by Hanji, who informed Captain Levi before his next fight on the outer wall. Describing every detail of how it looks and what it does.

"Basically it screams so loud that it is highly possible to pop your ear drums and make them bleed. The best thing to do is cover your ears with whatever you have as hard as you possibly can if your anywhere NEAR it. Their screams can be heard miles away, and since the specific place you will be going to has a large population of TST's you should keep an eye out or-"

"Yes, yes Hanji I understand." Levi interrupts, stopping Hanji so she doesn't talk for hours to come. Hanji is silent for a moment until she finally says, "Corporal I don't think you should go on this mission alone…" "I don't need your opinion, Hanji." Levi says tiredly, burying his face in his hands, dragging them down his face in annoyance, having heard Hanji say this about a million times by now.

Then Hanji very reluctantly says, "That is why I got Eren to tag along with you…" Levi looks up at Hanji, now angry. "WHAT?! WHY ON THIS HELL OF AN EARTH DID YOU DO THAT! I DON'T NEED THAT BRAT'S HELP I CAN DO THIS MYSELF! IN FACT, I REFUSE TO BRING HIM!" Hanji shrinks under Levi's intense stare and sharp voice. "I'm afraid you won't be able to do that sir… Commander Erwin agreed to my saying and made it an order to bring Eren with you…"

Levi gets out of his chair and storms over to Hanji, grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, eyes boring into her skull. "Why would you do this Hanji? Why would you drag Commander Erwin into this?" His voice was dangerously calm. "I knew you would refuse if Commander Erwin didn't say so… we just want you with one person at least so you aren't in that much danger. You are one of our best, so it would be a waste if you died on a mission by yourself, sir." Hanji squeeked. "But why Eren? Why that brat?" "Sir, he can turn into a titan if things get out of hand… and you can also keep an eye on him like you have." Levi just stares for a few seconds before letting go of her shirt with an irritated grunt. Hanji sighs in relief. "Leave." He says as he waves his hand in submission. Hanji bows, "Yes sir."

oOo

The day of the mission Levi goes over some ground rules with Eren on Wall Maria. "You will not get in my way while on battleground, and you also cannot turn into your titan form unless it is in desperate need, got it brat?" Eren does his normal salute and says "Yes Captain Levi, sir!" in a confident tone.

Levi rolls his eyes, _why does he have to look so damn cute when he does that?_ Wait… did he just think that? He shakes off the thought momentarily, forgetting the last thing he needed to tell Eren, "Then let's go."

They both fly towards titan grounds and begin slicing off their heads as soon as the titans come after them. Levi sliced the head off of yet another titan and turned to see how Eren was progressing. That was when he saw him headed towards a titan that matched the description of the screaming titan Hanji told Levi about. _Shit I forgot to tell him,,_ He thought to himself as he grabbed the handkerchief from the front of his shirt and stuffing it in his right ear, using his left hand to cover his left ear. He flew over about 20 feet behind Eren and yelled "Wait! Don't do that brat that things a-"

But the rest of his words were unheard because as soon as that titan saw Eren coming towards it with his swords drawn it let out an ear-splitting scream. Eren didn't see it coming; he felt his ears pop, literally. But he still sliced the head off of the titan, silencing it after its 4 second performance. He zipped back to the dirt ground and just stood there, confused with the ringing in his ears. Then the aftershock was over, bringing searing pain in his ears , he dropped to his knees and cupped his hands over his ears, screaming. **And that's how Eren became deaf.**

YAY! First chapter done! Now I need to do the next chapter immediately now! Hope you are interested in reading next chapters to come! Be sure to review if you liked! Oh and sorry it isn't very long… it was way longer when I wrote it on paper… -_-


	2. Chapter 2

YAY! Next Chapter hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan or any of the characters

Chapter 2

"Jaeger! Jaeger you are going to attract attention and lure titans you brat… Jaeger answer me dammit!" He walks over behind Eren's screaming form "Eren?" He puts his handkerchief back in his shirt and uses one hand to silence his mouth, instead receiving a bunch of whimpering, and uses his other hand to remove Eren hands from his ears. There was blood from Eren's ears on his hands. "Eren can you hear me?" Levi asks. Eren just looks at his hands, eyes wide, not responding.

"Eren… Eren!" Levi screamed, attempting to do it one last time. Eren still didn't answer. He tapped Eren's shoulder; Eren looked at Levi kneeling next to him. "Can you hear?" Eren sees him mouth. "Why aren't you using your voice to talk?" he asks. Well, he thinks he asks since he can't even hear his own voice due to that damn titan. Levi buries his face in his hands, _yep he can't hear, and it's my fault._

"I'm talking you just can't hear." Eren's eyes widened then he looked back down, great, he was deaf now. Hopefully his hearing comes back. Levi gets up, "Come on." He takes a few steps before realizing that Eren couldn't hear him. He'll have to get used to that and make sure Eren was looking at his lips now, no matter how awkward it may be.

Levi goes back to Eren and grabs his hand with his own. _The brat's pry too shocked and dumb to even know where to walk right now._ He thinks to himself, creating the reason to hold Eren's hand in his head. OKAY LEVI, LETS GO WITH THAT.

Eren is going over everything in his head until he feels a soft hand roughly grab his and drag him to his feet. As soon as he realizes it is Levi's hand holding his he holds in a gasp and feels blush start to rise in his cheeks.

When they get to the bottom of Wall Maria Levi turns around, still holding Eren's hand, and sees Eren's flushed face. He holds in a smirk. Eren realizes Levi is staring at him and a question pops into his head. "Um… Heichou can I ask you a question?" Levi is about to answer before realizing Eren won't hear him if he is just staring into the floor.

Levi puts his hands on either side of Eren's face and makes his eyes move to his lips. Eren blushes involuntarily. _What's gotten into me?_ He thinks. Levi's eye twitches, _why does he have to be so damn cute?_ There's that thought again. "You just asked a question." He tells Eren. "Well, no that's not the question." "Spit it out then brat." "Did you know what the hell that titan was?" he finally asks.

Levi hesitates before saying "The screaming titan. There was a large population of them where we were." Eren thinks things over, if Levi knew about it why didn't he tell him? If he knew there was a large population of screaming titans shouldn't he be informed of them before going out and fighting? Did Levi care to tell him… or did he just not care whether or not Eren became deaf? These thoughts made anger bubble in his stomach, especially seeing the corporal looking irritated.

Levi sees anger flash into the younger boy's eyes "What are you all riled up about, brat?" "Why didn't you tell me about the screaming titans? Did you just not care about me becoming deaf, is that it?" Levi fought the urge to widen his eyes, keeping his poker face. _I can't tell the brat I forgot to tell him because I was stressing on how cute he looked…_

"That isn't it. I just didn't find it important to say." Eren removed Levi's hands from his face and yelled, "You didn't find it important to say that there are titans that _may_ make me deaf!" "Jaeger, you are going to attract titans-""Oh hell with titans! Or is there another titan that you didn't tell me about that has super-hearing strength!"

Levi lets out an irritated sigh. "Oi, brat you can't hear how loud you are." "You shouldn't be the irritated one here you should be explaining yourself more thoroughly. You are the one at fault for making me-"Levi pulls Eren down by his shirt and firmly clasps a hand over his mouth. "Eren Jaeger I swear to you if you so much as make another peep I will beat you senseless like last time." Eren didn't even hear what Levi was saying, he was just staring at the ground with anger and irritation visibly showing in his eyes. "Are you ignoring me, brat?" Levi snaps.

One of the things Levi hates most other than filth, dust, and slobs was being ignored. Eren still bores holes through the floor. Levi grabs Eren's chin and forces his angry eyes to face his irritated eyes.

"You will not ignore me and respond to me, understand? That's an order." Eren's eye twitches before he spits on his cheek and slaps Levi's hands away, zipping to the top of Wall Maria, leaving Levi with his mouth agape and eye twitching angrily. Absolutely no one did that to Levi. NO ONE. Which is what made him all the more stunned and angry.

This is the first time Levi has seen Eren angry with someone other than titans and Jean, and he didn't like his attitude one bit. To be honest, Eren was a little scared of what Levi might do now that he gave him attitude, not to mention spitting at his face, but his anger took over most of his body so he didn't really care.

Levi quickly recovered and followed after Eren, getting in front of him before he could take another step with pursed lips and furrowed brows. "You really think I'll let an act like that go unpunished, you little shit?" he said in a deathly tone. "You brought it on yourself." He says simply before turning the other way.

That was it, Levi tackled Eren to the ground and before he could say another smart ass word he knocked him out cold.


	3. NOTICE

**Notice*** Hey humans ;) I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't typed the next chapter or anything. My friend has the fanfic since I wanted her to read it and so yeah I don't have it with me right now so unfortunately I can't type any more chapters yet… :/ But if you are somewhat interested with it then just follow and I'll definitely be getting to it when I have time and also when I have it back! I assure you…. There IS going to be ErenxLevi stuff in it. They WILL kiss as a spoiler, I can't wright a fanfic without OTP kisses involved. Anywho… My computer doesn't have Microsoft word(this isn't my computer I'm on right now) BUT I found out I can make documents and stuff on Google, so that's how I'm gonna put more Chapters on later.. OuO THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING MY FANFIC AND I HOPE YOU FOLLOW SO IT WILL GET TO THE BETTER STUFF!


	4. Chapter 3

So hey again! Sorry for such a late update! I just got my fanfic today and I am excited to wright this next chapter! So yeah nuff said and Lets get going….. Disclaimer: Do not own Shingeki No Kyojin

* * *

Eren woke up in a comfortable bed in a place unknown to him. _Where am I?_ he thinks to himself before getting out of the bed. He walks out of the room and sees Levi sitting at the table. Levi looks up, "Oi, brat. I guess I knocked you out colder than I expected."That's when Eren remembers Levi tackling him to the floor and punching him in the face… hard. He touches his cheek,it hurts and throbs. A bruise probably formed, he winces.

"You wouldn't have gotten a huge bruise on your cheek if you didn't give me attitude, Jaeger." "Whatever…" Eren fights the urge to roll his eyes. "Where are we, anyway?" Levi gives him another death glare and Eren allows himself to roll his eyes this time."May I know where we are, **sir**."

Levi lets out a dissatisfied grunt from Eren's sassiness, knowing Eren didn't even hear it. "We are at my condo, you will be here with me for 2 weeks so you can clean my whole house three times a day, and you will not complain." Eren's eyes widen, then he turns away. "Doesn't mean I will enjoy it…" he mumbles. Levi thrusts a bunch of cleaning supplies in his arms.

"You can start now. Go over everything and then do it two more times. You better do a good job, I'll be checking it all. By the time you are done with everything I'm sure it will be around dinner time, so you will help me prepare it when the time comes."

Eren nods once, he can't believe Levi is doing this… well he does but he is still pissed at decides to ignore him and give him the silent treatment as he scrubs the floor firmly, handkerchief over his mouth.

Levi decided to watch Eren clean for a while, seeing if he was doing it the right way at least. Eren was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor intensely. Levi couldn't help but think how cute Eren looked with the handkerchief over his mouth and nose… and at that ass. Levi's eyes widened at that thought and he pinched himself. What was he doing? Eren shot him a glare and it made Levi almost blush. He had to admit… Eren was hot when he was angry. He rolled his eyes to hide the small act of affection he almost showed. Then he got up and did his own things he had to get done.

* * *

Hooray its done! well…. it is like WAY shorter than I expected sorry -_-. So sorry there wasn't much juicy stuff yet. Just a warning most chapters wil be pretty short, actually.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As soon as Eren finished cleaning the whole condo three times over he felt utterly exhausted. He walks out of the bathroom he was cleaning to see Levi in the kitchen preparing dinner. Levi looks up to see Eren was finished

"Oi, brat good you finished, now come over here and slice the carrots." Eren wordlessly walks over and grabs the knife, beginning to slice the carrots. Levi keeps an eye on him, making sure Eren doesn't get any ideas with the knife.

When it is concluded he doesn't intend to do anything murderous, Levi's gaze goes up to the cloth still over Eren's mouth and nose. "Brat your handkerchief is still over your shitty(beautiful) face." Eren doesn't respond, he obviously refuses to listen, so Levi wraps his fingers over the top and pulls it down to his neck in one swift motion, his fingers and knuckles lightly grazing over Eren's lips during the action.

Eren's eyes widen a little, keeping them fixed on the carrots and no where else. Levi's fingers touched his lips… he holds back blush. Levi goes back to his work with tossing other food in the stew. Eren's lips felt even softer than they looked, wait… when did Levi even think of how soft Eren's lips were? His thoughts made Levi almost forget one of the most important ingredients, olive juice. It was on Eren's side, so he tapped Eren on the shoulder.

Eren looks over at Levi, being sure to stay composed. "What?" "Olive Juice." Eren almost steps back, were his eyes deceiving him? "Wait…. what?" "Brat, Olive juice." Was Levi seriously saying I love you to him? But that seems impossible. The man practically hates him.

Levi stares at Eren, whose mouth is held agape and is blushing like crazy for some weird reason. All he asked for was olive juice. He lets out a sigh and reaches past Eren, grabbing the olive juice himself. Eren sees what Levi grabbed and immediately realizes his mistake. "Oh… sorry." he mumbles as he goes back to his carrots.

"Whatever." Levi says, still wondering why Eren was blushing, until he realizes what it was, making him blush, too. Luckily his head was turned away at the moment, making Eren incapable of seeing his face.

So….. yeah I put some fluff in this chapter! And if anyone doesn't know, if you mouth Olive Juice it looks like you are saying I love you. You should try it looking in a mirror or something :) But… I am sure most of you know this.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
(PS. There is a song put into this chapter! (That Eren sings) All I could say is all the credit of the song goes to its original owners! The song is called I Dreamed A Dream from the musical Les Miserables. Such a pretty song : ' ) the FEELS. AAANNNYYYWWAAYY... All I did was change a few words in the song to make it sound more... lets say "Attack on Titan-ish. I'm sure you know what I mean)  
As soon as they finish their dinner at the table silently, Levi made Eren make him some tea and then finally allowed him to rest. Eren didn't get much fresh air today so he goes out to the patio and sits on the chair, a light blanket wrapped around his shoulders since it was a bit breezy.  
Then he just sat there thinking. His thoughts led around to his childhood. He enjoyed singing to himself when he was little, and he used to sing for his mom also if she ever asked him to. Ever since that day his mother was killed, he never sang again, nor did he want to cry again. Too many tears were shed. When he sang, it was how he expressed his emotions to himself, it was how he coped when he felt most lonely. His mother probably wouldn't have wanted him to stop. So he decided to do it, just try it at least. Even if he wasn't able to hear himself. Levi was in his room doing work, and he wouldn't be coming out soon... so why not?  
Eren takes in a deep breath before starting:

I dreamed a dream in time gone by. When hope was high... and life worth living.

I dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving

Then I was young, and unafraid That dreams were made and used... and wasted

There was no ransom... to be paid No song unsung... no wine untasted

Levi so happened to come out of his room to grab something until he heard someone singing... exceptionally good. When he realized it was Eren he went by the sliding glass door and hid behind the curtain. Listening to him sing with interest and curiosity in his eyes.

But the titans come at night crashing in- like thunder... as they tear your hope apart

Eren feels tears start to pour over his cheeks as he tries to hold in a sob, but failing miserably and finding it wracking his body.

As they turn your dream to shame

Levi takes a second to realize Eren started crying, his eyes narrow. He didn't like it.

He stayed a summer by my side. He filled my days with endless wonder.

Still crying as singing, Eren feels a surge of anger pass through him.

They took my childhood, they destroyed! But he was gone when Autumn came!

Eren didn't exactly know who "he" was referring to, but it just came in his mind. (Well... really "he" was referring to Levi, Eren just didn't want to admit it.)

And still I dream he'll come to me. That we will live the years together.

But there are dreams that can not be! And there are storms we can not whether.

Eren needs to gasp for a few seconds from so many emotions pouring out of him. From both his eyes and his heart.  
Levi's eyes narrowed more, who was "he" supposed to be?! He felt the jealousy getting to him every second He didn't understand why he felt jealous...

I had a dream my life would be... So different from this hell I'm living!

So different now... from what it seemed!

Eren sobs one last time before calming down and closing his eyes, still kind of breathing hard from the outburst of singing, his face wet from tears.

No... life has killed... that dream... I dreamed

He wiped his eyes, the last two rolling down from both eyes. Levi takes in a breath before stepping out onto the patio, taking Eren by suprise.  
"Uh, Heichou, how long were you standing..." Levi's gaze shows it all. "You weren't supposed to hear that- or see-" he looks down before looking back at Levi's poker face that had some sort of hidden strain in it. "I'm sorry- I shouldn't have..." Eren didn't have any words to say, he didn't want anyone seeing him like that, much less his captain.  
"Eren..." Levi quickly walks towards him with a little bit of anger in his eyes, grabbing his chin with his index finger and thumb and smashing their lips together, muffling any sound Eren was about to make.  
Eren's eyes widened, Levi got on his lap, causing the chair to fall backwards. Eren gasped "Levi!" The chair falls all the way back, causing Levi to have fallen on top of him, his hands on either side of Eren and one leg on his left side, the other in between his legs. "Who is he?" Levi asks angrily. "Who is what?!" "WHO...IS...HE?!"  
Eren then understands, Levi is referring to the "he" in the song he was singing. It is quiet for a minute, them both just staring at each other and panting. Eren knew there was no way of getting out of the situation, he couldn't say some random person or lie. " It wasn't anyone... well- I mean- it was b-but it was just my imagination- my fantasy. I was just fantasizing over it in a way- I suppose..." Hopefully Levi won't ask further questions.  
"Who were you fantasizing over? Do you like someone?!" Eren shrinks a little, not from how Levi sounded, for he couldn't hear him, but just from the words that he asked. "I was fantasizing over..." He averts his eyes away from Levi's stare. "you." It was a barely audible whisper, but Levi heard it.  
He moves Eren's head back to face him. "Are you still angry with me?" Levi asks. Eren bites his lip, yeah, he was still a little angry. " Well... I lied to you. I was confused over thinking you were cute, so I forgot to inform you of the titan. I... apologize." Eren blinks, that made more sense than Levi's previous answer. And did the almighty Heichou just... apologize? Eren still ended up blushing, all of the anger evaporating like thin air. "I forgive you."  
Levi feels some weight lift off of his shoulders, good he won't have to go through the brat's attitude anymore. Eren was still looking at Levi's lips, as well as Levi realizing he was still looking at Eren's lips, too. Levi closes the space between them, forcing Eren's mouth open to claim dominance. Eren doesn't seem to put up much of a fight, but somehow he deepens the already intensely deep kiss.  
After about 10 minutes of nonstop making out Levi groans. He reluctantly pulls away, making Eren open his eyes to look at him.  
"I have to get back to work or Erwin will get mad." Eren can clearly see that Levi didn't want to stop, he didn't either. But an angry Erwin wasn't very good. He sighs "okay." It was pretty dark and he was getting tired from the whole day.  
They both get up and Eren heads towards the room Levi told him he would be sleeping in earlier, as Levi went to his room to work. "Goodnight." Eren said, assuming Levi said goodnight back, in which he was too lazy to. But let Eren think what he wants. *wink*

HEYYYYYY sorry this chapter took so long i've been REALLY busy and what not so yeah. But just to put this out there I have a Quotev account with this story on it. It goes under the name Levi Rivaille just so people don't think I am copying or my other account is copying. But anyway if you wanted to see the story on my other account then just click the link on the last line or just copy and paste it. The story is in more HD i should say on my other account and I also made this other chapter story on my Quotev called Unnecessary Pest, Hanji turns Eren into a 4 year old and then makes Levi take care of him. Its real and pure FLUFFF. So you could check out that story too! THNX FOR THE FOLLOWS AND FAVS!

Link: story/5394701/Deaf/


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_There, done_, Levi thinks as he tosses his completed papers on the desk and goes to his bed, collapsing on it. He stares at the ceiling and thinks of Eren. How Eren's lips felt, how he tasted, his voice... he is one of the most beautiful things in this wretched, cruel, ugly world. Though, he will never admit it to Eren. Not because it isn't in his character, but just because its hard to let the words even pass his lips.  
It takes about a half hour of tossing and turning for Levi to realize that he just can't fall asleep, even though he is extremely tired. And to add on top of it he was freezing, the blankets not nearly being enough warmth. He sighs then sits up, getting out of the bed. Levi gets a glass of water and is about to enter his room again until he looks at the door of Eren's room.  
He stumbles over to the door and cracks it open, Eren is fast asleep on his side facing the door, his mouth open and snoring slightly. He looked so adorable and innocent and vulnerable. Levi smiles slightly. He walks in and shuts the door behind him. Then he crawls in the bed and gets under the covers, snuggling up against Eren's chest, curling his toes over Eren's toes. He closes his eyes and falls asleep to the enveloping warmth and Eren's light snores.

**There this chapters just got some fluff in it! Im so ashamed of how short it is! I mean my chapters ARE usually short, but this is like the shortest i have ever had! :'( Well until next time!**


End file.
